Judar
Judal ' (ジュダル, ''Judaru) jest jednym z czterech panujących w obecnych czasach Magi'm i magiem specjalizującym się w Magii Lodu. Swego czasu był wyrocznią Al-Thamen, później tą funkcję pełnił w Cesarstwie Kou, gdy połączył siły z Hakuryuu, by pomóc mu przejąć władzę w cesarstwie. Według Hakuryuu imię Judar'a nie jest prawdziwe, a jedynie nadane przez Al-Thamen. Prawdziwe imię Judar'a nie zostało ujawnione, gdyż ten uciszył siłą Hakuryuu. Wygląd Judal-manga.png|Manga Young Judal.png|Jako dziecko Judar pojawia się jako dość umięśniony młodzieniec ze średnim wzrostem. Ma czerwone oczy z czarnymi obrączkami wokół źrenic i sięgające do kostek, czarne włosy związane w segmentowany kucyk. Na powiekach jawi się fioletowy cień do oczu, stopniowo blednący w stronę wewnętrznych kącików oczu. Na ramionach nosi indyjskie chunnari, a pod nim choli z krótkim rękawem, tam zwykle trzyma swoją różdżkę. Jego nogi okrywają indyjskie, bufiaste spodnie sięgające do kostek, a na rękach błyszczą bransolety, przyległe jedna do drugiej i ciągnące się aż do łokci. Na szyi widnieje segmentowany naszyjnik z rubinem po środku, inspirowany tancerzami ludowymi Rajasthani. Osobowość Judal'a cechuje arogancja, potęga, okrucieństwo i dziecinność. Pokazano również, że jest naprawdę rozpieszczony, gdyż prowadzi wygodne życie jako Magi. Zazwyczaj wszystko czyni po swojemu, ignoruje nakazy i zakazy. Okazuje brak szacunku nawet do własnych współbratymców. Wydaje się, że nie przejmuje się tym, co pomyślą o nim inni, pokazał to, gdy sprowokował Sinbad'a, żeby współczuł mu, po czym go po prostu wyśmiał za to. Jest tak dobrym aktorem, że potrafi zakpić z każdego. Bardzo ufa swoim umiejętnościom, pokazał to, gdy zadeklarował bez wiedzy Cesarstwa Kou, że te zniszczy Sindrię. Judar nie przejmuje się, gdy w trakcie jego walk cierpią na tym niewinni świadkowie, doznający obrażeń z powodu jego rozległych ataków. Nie przejmuje się swoją kłopotliwą przeszłością, póki może swobodnie robić to, co mu się żywnie podoba. Wydaje się jednak, że skrywa ogromną urazę do Al-Thamen czy do Gyokuen, nie jest im w stanie wybaczyć, że wykorzystali jego do swoich celów i zapytał ich, czemu nie mogli zamiast jego wykorzystać Scheherezady bądź Yunan'a. Gdy przebywał z towarzystwie Alibaby, pokazał, że jest bardzo rozpieszczony i dość często narzekał. Będąc w pewnym momencie pod wpływem Mądrości Salomona, Judar miał wątpliwości co do swojego życia i zaangażowania w Al-Thamen. Jednak po otrząśnięciu się stwierdził, że jego obecne życie bardzo go satysfakcjonuje. Historia thumb|left|125px|Judar z Imperium KouJudal przy swoich narodzinach w pewnej biednej wiosce na Wschodzie został wybrany przez Rukh do thumb|180px|Śmierć rodzicówpełnienia roli Magi'ego. Zaraz po jego urodzeniu się, jego rodzice oraz wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski zostali zamordowani przez Al-Thamen, a on sam został przejęty przez organizację i wykorzystywany przez nich, póki nie zaczął rozumieć wielu spraw. Wkrótce po powstaniu Imperium Kou, Judar został zabrany z Al-Thamen stając się jednocześnie arcykapłanem i wyrocznią rodziny Ren. Miał też wiele utarczek z Sinbad'em, który zdobył część postawionych przez niego Lochów. Poprowadził przez Lochy większość członków rodziny Ren, którzy automatycznie zostali jego Królewskimi Kandydatami. Umiejętności Judal był szkolony w Magii przez Al-Thamen już od niemowlęcia. Specjalizuje się w Magii Lodu, która jest podtypem Magii Wody, co czyni z niego "Niebieskiego Maga". Zdolności jako Magi Jako Magi, Judal jest kochany przez Białe Rukh. Jednak przez wpadnięcie w deprawację, jest również kochany przez Czarny Rukh. Może łączyć Czarne Rukh ze swoimi zaklęciami, by wzmocnić ich śmiertelność. Jako Magi, jest również w stanie wnosić Lochy i kontrolować Dżiny. Czarnym Dżinem Judar'a był Cassim, nad którym przejął kontrolę. Po wydarzeniach w Magnostadt, Judar zdobył wspomnienia Matal'a Mogametta i innych z Czarnych Rukh Medium, ucząc się niezliczonych, efektywnych i niszczycielskich magicznych formuł, nadając mu dostęp do jeszcze bardziej niszczycielskich zaklęć i dzięki czemu znacząco poprawił swoją siłę bojową. Różdżka Pomaga mu w skupieniu magoi i tworzeniu ataków magicznych. Jest to złoty pręt z osadzonym czerwonym kryształem na jego wierzchołku. Kiedy przybył na szczyt, był widziany z inną różdżką, która przypominała swoim wyglądem czarny trójząb. Była to jego dawna różdżka, która zmieniła swój wygląd, z powodu jego gniewu, po przejściu 68 Lochu, Belial z Hakuryuu. Możliwe, że był to jeden z 72 Boskich Szczebli, ponieważ kiedy użył swojej magii, był w stanie otworzyć swoje "trzecie oko", które było czarne. Magia BiRukh.gif|Białe i Czarne Rukh Judar'a|linktext=Białe i czarne rukh Judal'a JuJinn.png|Judar i jego Dżin, Cassim Sarg_Arsarros.gif|Thalg Al-Salos Ice_Magic.png|Magia Lodu Judar'a Lightning_Magic1.png|Magia Błyskawic Judar'a Judall.png|Judar z nową różdżką|linktext=Judal z nową różdżką Judal12.png|Judar otwierający Trzecie Oko|linktext=Judal otwierający trzecie oko Judar_using_Ramz_Al-Salos.PNG|Ramz Al-Salos Thalg_Thalgeyya-N255.png|Thalg Thalgeyya Jako Magi, Judar może korzystać z nieograniczonej ilości otaczającego go Magoi do ataku, a dając rozkaz Rukh, może używać Magii. Jego specjalizacją jest Magia Lodu. Posiada dość dużo umiejętności, by korzystać z wielu rodzaji magii naraz. : '''Borg: Jest dowodem na bycie magiem. Jest zdolnością defensywną, blokującą wszelkie ataki fizyczne ze złymi intencjami oraz niektóre zaklęcia do pewnego stopnia. Wytrzymałość Borg'a jest zależna od siły danej osoby. :* Magia Lodu: Po zebraniu wody za pomocą Rukh może tworzyc lód. :* Thalg Al-Salos '(''Deszcz Lodowych Włóczni): Po zebraniu wody z pomocą Rukh, Judar tworzy ogromny sopel lodowy. Odłamy soplu są celowane tam, gdzie on je pokieruje, a obszar dotknięty takim odłamem automatycznie zamarza. :* 'Thalg Thalgeyya '(Ścigające Lodowe Smoki): Judar łączy swoją Magię Lodu z Magią Wiatru, by stworzyć kilka tornad. '''Magia Grawitacji: Judal jest w stanie używać Magii Grawitacji do unoszenia się w powietrzu. Jest również w stanie użyć jej, by popchnąć ludzi z ogromną siłą. : Magia Błyskawicy: Judal jest zdolny za pomocą magoi do używania Magii Błyskawicy. :*'Ramz Al-Salos '(Ulewa Grzmotowych Włóczni): Judar za pomocą Czarnych Rukh, jest w stanie przyzwać czarne pioruny i manipulować nimi. :*'Ill-Ramz Al-Salos '(Czarny Deszcz Włóczni): Judar tworzy atak czarnych grzmotów wystrzeliwanych z nieba. Magia Wiatru: Kiedy najechał na Sindrię, pokazał swe zdolności w manipulowaniu Magią Wiatru, atakując Ja'fara. : Magia Czasoprzestrzenna: Judal był w stanie użyć Magii Czasoprzestrzennej, by przenieść się do innego miejsca bez boskiej ochrony Dżina. :: Izolacyjna Bariera (絶縁結界, Zetsuen Kekkai): Judar jest w stanie tworzyć dużą, czarną "Ilozacyjną Barierę", które zatrzymuje przepływ Magoi i hamuje działanie zaklęć wewątrz niej. Wszystkie zaklęcia rzucane przed barierą tracą moc i każdy Mag lub użytkownik Dżina, wliczając Judar'a, nie jest w stanie użyć Magii. Statystyki Bitwy *Aladyn i Ugo vs Judal- przegrana *Alibaba Saluja i Morgiana vs Judal i Kassim - wygrana *Aladyn vs Judal - przegrana *Ja'far vs Judal - wygrana *Gyokuen vs Hakuryuu i Judal - wygrana *Aladyn vs Judal - przegrana Relacje Sinbad Judal'a i Sinbada łączy długo trwająca rywalizacja, gdyż ten podbił kilka postawionych przez niego lochów. Początkowo pragnął, by Sinbad stał się jego sprzymierzeńcem, ponieważ ten posiadał potęgę i podbił świat, ale Sinbad odmówił współpracy. Judar teraz chce zabić go ze względu na jego moc i dla "zabawy". Podczas jednej z konfrontacji Judar opowiada mu o swojej przeszłości, fałszywie lamentując przy tym i zalewa się łzami. Kiedy Sinbad okazał mu współczucie, Judar wnet zakpił sobie z króla i wyśmiewa go. Po szczycie pokazał, że nie obchodzi już go szydzenie ze Sinbad'a. Przeszedł obok króla, bez cienia zainteresowania, sprawiając, że niektórzy wpadli w zadumę, zastanawiając się, co się w nim zmieniło. Hakuryuu Ren Judar zawsze lubił Hakuryuu i widział w nim potencjał na króla, mimo, że ten był beksą. Judar nawet stwierdził, że Hakuryuu wydaje się przewyższać Koutoku Ren. Mimo to, Hakuryuu odrzucił jego ofertę kilka razy. Po śmierci Koutoku Ren, Hakuryuu doświadczył drastycznych zmian i poczuł się całkowicie samodzielny, a Judar przyszedł do niego, wyciągając ponownie pomocną dłoń. Hakuryuu do niego dołączył. Pokazano, że Hakuryuu w końcu dołączył do niego i razem coś planowali. Judar twierdzi, że Hakuryuu jest jedyną osobą, która dzieli podobną do jego nienawiść i gniew do Gyokuen Ren, która zniszczyła ich życie. Po popadnięciu Hakuryuu w deprawację i buncie w Rakushou stali się do siebie bliżsi jako Królewski Kandydat i Magi. Oboje zrozumieli, że nie są w stanie żyć bez kierowania swojego gniewu na innych i zdecydowali, że razem przełamią przeznaczenie tego świata. Wydaje się, że Judar ma wystarczająco przyzwoite relacje z Hakuryuu i wierzy, że Hakuryuu nie przestanie walczyć, tylko dlatego, że jego Magi zniknął. Kiedy był zatrzymany na Ciemnym Kontynecie, wielokrotnie zastanawiał się co ten teraz robi. Wykazuje również dużą wierność wobec Hakuryuu, gdyż zaraz po przybyciu do swojego świata, wyruszył szukać swojego króla. Kougyoku Ren Kougyoku jest jednym z kandydatów na króla. Nawet w pałacu Judar jest osoba, do której Kougyoku może zwrócić o poradę i o rozmowę. Judar czasem drażni Kougyoku, zwracając się do niej przezwiskiem "stara wiedźma", co sprawia, że Kougyoku się wkurza. Ale była jedną z dwojga ludzi, którzy uznani są jako wojownicy i przypomniał jej, że jest silna. Jednakże, gdy Kougyoku chciała być jego przyjacielem, Judar odmówił. Mówił jej, że nie są przyjaciółmi. Ona pieszczotliwie nazywa go "Judar-chan". W projektach, Judar zawsze dokucza jej na kilka sposobów, które wskazują na przyjazne stosunki. Aladyn Po pierwszym spotkaniu, Judar sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał się zaprzyjaźnić z Aladynem. Kiedy wyciągnął rękę do Aladyna, uderzył go w twarz, a następnie zdecydował, że powinni walczyć, ponieważ chciał zobaczyć jak Aladyn jest silny, choć później zapomniał powód dlaczego nawet zaczęli walczyć. Judar zawsze oczekuje walki z Aladynem. Judar później ujawnia podczas rozmowy z Sindbadem, że nie cierpi Aladyna i chce go zabić z tego powodu. Po walce z Medium stwierdził, że "brakuje" mu Aladyna. Po pojawieniu się na szczycie, kiedy znudziło mu się słuchanie opowieści Aladyna, zauważa, że ten stał się silniejszy, na co Aladyn odwdzięcza mu się tym samym. Mimo wszystko, Aladyn nie postrzega Judar'a jako zupełnie złą osobę. Alibaba Saluja Judar przyznał się Alibabie, że zawsze go przerażał i nie rozumiał, czemu Aladyn wybrał go na swojego króla, bądź dlaczego Hakuryuu był do niego przywiązany. Uważał, że Alibaba jest słaby i że się nie nadaje na króla. Ze względu na nowe miejsce, w którym się znaleźli, Judar został zmuszony do towarzyszenia Alibabie ze względu na swoją niską siłę fizyczną(i jedzenie za trzech). Po powrocie Judar odszedł bez pożegnania, twierdząc, że musi odnaleźć Hakuryuu. Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od tytułowego bohatera "Opowieści o Judarze i Jego Braciach" z "Księgi tysiąca i jednej nocy". *Jego hobby to "spacery w powietrzu". *Jego ulubionym jedzeniem są brzoskwinie i nienawidzi warzyw. *Oprócz warzyw, powiedział, że nie lubi "wszystkiego co jest ostre, gorzkie i śmierdzące". *Jego słabością są warzywa. *Jego typ kobiety to taka, która jest przeciwieństwem jego osobowości. *Jego ulubionym typem jest silna osoba, podczas gdy nie lubi słabych ludzi. *Jego ulubionym zajęciem na spędzenie wolnych dni jest dokuczanie Kougyoku. *Jest dumny ze swoich długich włosów, których nie ściął ani raz w życiu. *Judar wiąże włosy za pomocą magii. Kulki w jego warkoczu są wypełnione powietrzem. Prawdopodobnie chciał żeby one tak wyglądały, ponieważ Al-Thamen okłamał go mówiąc, że "im bardziej wspaniały jest twój warkocz, tym lepszym Magi'm jesteś". *Kougyoku została okłamana, wierząc w żenujące i fałszywe wnioski/lekcje Judar'a. Tak naprawdę Judar dał się na to nabrać, kiedy został poinformowany przez Al-Thamen i tak na złość powiedział jej tą samą fałszywą lekcję. *Osoba, którą jest zainteresowany to Aladdin, gdyż posiada on dziwną zdolność. *Według Morgiany, Judar ma zapach "złego gościa" i stwierdziła, że nie lubi tego zapachu. *W Openingu 2 Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, można krótko zobaczyć Judar'a gdy je obfity posiłek w Sindrii. *Judar zawsze opiera się na magii i przyznaje, że nie jest w stanie pokonać Hakuei na siłowanie się na ręce i jest wolniejszy od Kougyoku w biegu. *Judar może korzystać z mądrości medium utworzonym w Magnostatd. Umiejętność ta jest podobna do Mądrości Solomona, którym posługuje się Aladdin, ale nie daje mu to Wszechwiedzy. *Ponieważ Judar od zawsze był Magi'm Imperium Kou, był rozpieszczany. Z tego powodu kiedy utknął z Alibabą, kazał mu pościelić łóżko i zrobić jedzenie. *W Omake w tomie 27, Judar zapytany kogo chciałby za prawdziwe rodzeństwo, odpowiedział: "Nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić", na co Hakuryuu wtrącił: "Czy kiedyś nie powiedziałeś mi czegoś tak absurdalnego jak "Hakuryuu daj mi jedną osobę z twojego rodzeństwa?". *Pojawił się w Endingu pierwszego sezonu anime. *Singiel jego postaci nazywa się "Kuroi Taiyō" ''(z jap. ''"Czarne Słońce"). *Powodem, dla którego Judar nosi typowo arabskie ubrania, jest jego stwierdzenie, że falbankowe ubrania, które inni zakładają, nie są w jego stylu. Dodaje również, że "głupi król" powiedział mu, że osiągnie więcej sukcesów w miłości, jeśli je założy. *Gdy Alibaba mówił, że kiedy był jeszcze żywy, chciał zakochać się w dziewczynie, Judar komentuje, że kobiety są nudne. Alibaba jest tym zaskoczony i pyta czy nie ma dziewczyny albo żony, na co Judar odpowiada: "Nie, ale wszyscy w pałacu, pozwalali mi robić z nimi co chcę, wiesz?" To powoduje, że Alibaba w złośliwości gasi ognisko, przy którym Judar suszył sobie ubrania. *"Judar" nie jest jego prawdziwym imieniem, ale nadanym mu przez Al-Thamen. Tylko Hakuryuu zna jego "prawdziwą tożsamość" i uważa, że nie pasuje do twarzy Judara. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Magi Kategoria:Imperium Kou Kategoria:Czarodziej Kategoria:Al-Thamen